A computing device typically runs one instance of an operating system that has access to the hardware resources of the computing device. However, a technique known as virtualization permits a number of instances of operating systems to run on a computing device. In virtualization, a number of virtual machines are instantiated, and each virtual machine runs its own instance of an operating system. A program known as a hypervisor, or virtual machine monitor, virtualizes the hardware resources of the computing device for access by the virtual machines. As such, the operating system of each virtual machine may be unaware that it is running within a virtual machine and that other operating systems are running on other virtual machines on the computing device.